


We’ll be lazing on a Sunday afternoon

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: I think I inadvertently created a new tag, Multi, Oops, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Relationships: Kitty Wilde/Marley Rose/Ryder Lynn/Unique Adams/Jake Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 3





	We’ll be lazing on a Sunday afternoon

Chapter 1 I go out to work on Monday morning

Marley sat up in bed and stretched and climbed out of the pile that their bed became at night she could hear Jake speaking Japanese he must be in one of his meeting with his Japanese clients she walks into the kitchen and pours herself a cup of coffee into a thermos and got her suit out of the closet and put it on and sat at the table seeing Kitty walking into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of coffee as they sit at the table 

“Where Jake?” She finally asks

“He’s talking to his clients in his office. Are Unique and Ryder awake yet?” 

“Nope.” Kitty says

“Shit.” Marley says looking at her watch “I’m late.” Marley grabs her messenger bag off the back off the chair and running out of the door and into her car in which she’s where certain she broke several speeding laws but she made it to work on time she sits down at her desk and pulls her laptop out her bag and puts it on the desk

“Morning Santana.” Marley says as her friend as she walks in the door 

“Morning Marley how's everyone else.”

“Well Ryder and Unique were still in bed Jake was calling his Japanese’s client and Kitty was drinking coffee at the kitchen table. How’s Brittany?”

“She was still in bed but she’s getting ready to head into the studio with Kitty.”

“That’s lovely. Shall we work on the article then?”

Santana claps her hands together. “Yes let’s.”

Kitty puts in her sweatpants and a sports bra and then a sports t shirt and ran from their house to hers and Brittany's dance studio

“Hey Britt.” She says running through the doors

“How’s my goddaughter?” Kitty says wiping the drool from under Samanthas chin and cooing at the young girl

“She said her first word today.”

“She saw you running up the sidewalk and she siad ‘Kitty’ and pointed at you.”

“That’s right I’m your auntie Kitty. Auntie Unique is coming to have lunch today.” She says picking up the young girl

Jake was the first one awake that morning as he had a morning meeting he knocked back a strong coffee and puts on his suit and waits for the call when his computer starts buzzing he answers

“Kon'nichiwa misutā pakkāman”

“Kon'nichiwa son masayoshi”

The conversation turns to business the conversation last for another couple of hours before the two reach a decision on what was to happen

“Sayonara son masayoshi”

“Sayonara pakkāman”

Unique wakes and gets dressed making herself and Ryder breakfast she knew the smell of bacon and eggs would get him out of bed unique heard the door creak picking up the knife she saw that Ryder and Jake were standing in the doorway

“Morning sweetie.” Jake says kissing Unique

“How was your meeting Jake?” Unique ask

“God it dragged, it was really hard to convince him that I could get his finances done and finish college.”

“I know you can do it.” Unique says kissing him on the cheek as she plated up the bacon and eggs onto sandwiches and wrapping two of the sandwiches into tinfoil and walked out of the door

“I’ll see you boys later I’m going to have lunch with Kitty.”

“Uni’ baby these sandwiches are awesome. What did you do to them?”

“It’s just bacon, eggs, mustard and ham on those baguettes Ryder made last week.”

“Well they're delicious.”

“You got a little mustard on your chin.” Unique says kisses it off her chin “saucy.” She says

Kitty starts to blush “babe really?”

“I’ll see you at home later.”

That night

Kitty unlocks the apartment and was hit by the waft of curry “that smells fucking delicious.” She says toeing off her running shoes “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Alright babe.” Marley says peeking round the door her hair tousled and her lipstick smudged 

“No, what's going on behind that door.” Kitty says putting her foot in the door to find that Ryder was currently lying on the floor and Unique and Jake were making out with Jake straddling Unique. “Okay what’s going in here? Number one why is Ryder on the floor unconscious two what the hell is that?” Kitty says pointing at Unique and Jake.

“Well Ryder hit his head when he was getting the pot for the rice and they’ve been at it for Christ knows long.”

“We’ll wake Ryder when dinner is ready. I'm going for a shower.” After dinner the three girls climbed into bed ready for a Tuesday off doing chores

But before bed Jake and Ryder sat down at the drum kit and guitar in the bedroom

“Let me hear your voice  
To bring me down  
I’m waiting for your lips  
To bring me round  
My life’s shame and sorrow falling back  
Lead me from my head down underground  
Lying down until my soul turned flat  
Feel the magic break inside me now  
Ooh, ooh”

The others join in for the hook

“Fly  
Fly  
Fly  
Fly”

“Lift me to the stars and take me  
Fill my soul with light, my heart with fire  
The sky longs to see the sun go down  
To be among the stars ’til dawn comes round  
Ooh, ooh”

The others join in for the hook again

“Fly  
Fly  
Fly  
Fly”

When the final beat dropped Ryder and Jake climbed into bed


End file.
